


For Better or For Worse

by kawaiisumi



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:40:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23031862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kawaiisumi/pseuds/kawaiisumi
Summary: Ikuya is smiling like Hiyori is the most precious thing in the world. His stupid perfect teeth all lined up neatly, framed with beautiful pink lips. Ikuya’s eyes crinkle so endearingly when he smiles like that.It’s then Hiyori remembers that Ikuya asked if he could come over yesterday.Andthat it’s Valentine’s Day.Aka, love conquers in sickness and in health.
Relationships: Kirishima Ikuya/Tono Hiyori
Comments: 6
Kudos: 59





	For Better or For Worse

**Author's Note:**

> It's been so long since I've published a fic.... I feel very.... tired, writing fics lately if that makes sense? I feel like I write the same things, and while I focus on improving, nothing has really changed.
> 
> Also, this fic was meant for Valentine's Day, but obviously it is not Valentine's Day anymore lol. Let's just pretend it's an early White Day fic.

**For Better or For Worse** _  
Aka, love conquers in sickness and in health._

“So…” Kisumi wiggles his eyebrows, smiling devilishly at Hiyori.

Hiyori frowns. He takes a long sip from his cappuccino. “What?” He asks. The two of them are waiting in Marron for Asahi and Ikuya. It’s Wednesday afternoon, after one of their bi-weekly friendly games of basketball at the Hidaka gym. Hiyori sets his cup down on the table, and Kisumi gasps dramatically.

“Come on Hiyori, don’t tell me you’re not thinking about Saturday.” Kisumi flutters his eyelashes. When Hiyori doesn’t answer, he prods further. “You know… Valentine’s Day?”

Hiyori shrugs, “I dunno… I don’t think Valentine’s Day has ever been Ikuya’s thing. When we were in America, he never mentioned it. It’s just like every other day.”

“Eh? You didn’t strike me as a Valentine’s Day pessimist,” Kisumi pouts, disappointed. “You’re not doing anything at all?”

“If Ikuya wanted to, I would do something,” Hiyori says. “But… He’s never brought it up.”

Kisumi senses his hesitation. “Aw, Hiyo-chan, you wish Ikuya would do something for Valentine’s Day, don’t you?”

“Don’t call me that.”

“Heh, you sounded like Haru for a second there!” Kisumi teases. He reaches over the table and pats Hiyori’s hand comfortingly. “It’s okay to admit that you want a romantic gesture every once in a while! Why don’t you tell Ikuya you want to do something special for Valentine’s Day?”

Hiyori fidgets, curling up in his chair, like he’s trying to take up as little space as possible. “Cause it’s _embarrassing_. I’ll just feel silly.”

Kisumi tuts his tongue, squeezing Hiyori’s hand tight, “Ikuya loves you Hiyori. You gotta start believing in yourself and getting what you want.”

“We can’t all have your confidence,” Hiyori replies sardonically. Yet, he sighs wistfully, wishing he had that very confidence to get what he wants. He wants flowers and chocolates and vanilla scented candles; twinkling fairy lights and cozy warm blankets. He wants Ikuya’s arms around him and that classical music CD he brought from America while he and Ikuya just kiss and kiss and…

“Hiyori, are you listening?”

“Hm?” Hiyori blinks. Kisumi waves his hand in front of his face. “Sorry. I zoned out.”

“Clearly,” Kisumi replies. “As I was _saying_ , I could talk to Ikuya. Maybe prod him a little to get out his romantic side!” Kisumi claps his hands excitedly, “Or maybe Asahi can do it! He always knows how to get Ikuya all riled up…”

“You guys don’t have to do anything,” Hiyori says. “It’s just Valentine’s Day. I don’t need anything from Ikuya.”

“That’s not the point,” Kisumi insists. “You don’t _need_ it, but you’re allowed to _want_ it. And you should ask for it!”

“I can’t,” Hiyori bemoans, covering his face with his hands, “it’s too embarrassing.”

Kisumi tuts his tongue. Though, he doesn’t get to say anything else, as Asahi and Ikuya come into the café. “Asahi! Ikuya! There you are,” Kisumi waves them over.

“Sorry we’re late,” Ikuya says. “We’d be here earlier but idiot Asahi over here got lost.”

“Did not!”

Ikuya slides into the seat beside Hiyori. “Hey,” he says nonchalantly, planting a quick kiss on Hiyori’s cheek. Hiyori’s face lights up like a Christmas tree.

“Um… I’m going to go to the restroom,” Hiyori squeaks, excusing himself quickly before either Asahi or Kisumi can make a comment.

“What’s with him?” Asahi asks as Hiyori departs. Akane comes by with waters for the newcomers. Ikuya draws shapes in the condensation of the glass.

“He’s keeping a secret,” Kisumi whispers lowly, nudging Asahi in the ribs.

“Ow!” Asahi squawks, “what was that-” Kisumi raises an eyebrow and nods his head at Ikuya.

Kisumi definitely got Ikuya’s attention. He stares at Kisumi with pensive eyes. “… What secret?”

Asahi rubs his side. “Yeah, please enlighten us,” he says dryly, pouting at Kisumi.

Kisumi grins widely. “Hiyori wants to do something special for Valentine’s Day,” he says.

Ikuya’s face shifts for a moment before he clears his throat and puts on his stoic Ikuya gaze. “What do you mean? Hiyori’s never really been into Valentine’s Day.”

Asahi frowns, looking from Kisumi to Ikuya. His eyes brighten with some sort of understanding. “More like _you’ve_ never been into Valentine’s Day.”

Ikuya opens his mouth to say something snarky but shuts it again. Could it be true? Had Hiyori been wanting to celebrate Valentine’s Day all this time? Ikuya knew Hiyori could be quite shy about his wants and needs, but it hadn’t ever crossed his mind that they didn’t celebrate Valentine’s Day because Hiyori thought Ikuya wouldn’t want to.

“Did… Did he tell you that?” Ikuya asks. He swallows, guilt beginning to gnaw at his stomach.

“Of course not,” Kisumi says. “Hiyori doesn’t tell anyone what he wants.”

The guilt firmly settles in the pit of Ikuya’s stomach. He should have thought about something like that. Hiyori is the most thoughtful boyfriend in the world. Noticing these things was the least he could do to be a good boyfriend back. He curses lightly under his breath. “What should I do? Valentine’s Day is less than a week away.”

“Knowing Hiyori, he’d be happy if you did anything,” Asahi says.

“You should surprise him!” Kisumi exclaims, “You know, show up at his apartment with chocolates and flowers and all that shebang!”

“Are you sure that’s not what _you_ want?” Asahi asks quizzically.

“Who doesn’t appreciate a big grand gesture?” Kisumi shrugs, throwing his arm around Asahi and squeezing.

“If it makes Hiyori happy, I’ll do it,” Ikuya resolves.

“Do what?” Hiyori asks, having returned from the washroom. He sits back down in his seat, looking at Ikuya, who ducks his head shyly.

“He’ll order you another coffee!” Kisumi says, so smooth and innocent it should be goddamn illegal. “Right Ikuya?”

“… Sure,” Ikuya replies lamely.

“It’s already almost 5, I think I’ve had enough coffee for today,” Hiyori says. “I appreciate it though.” He smiles cluelessly at Ikuya.

“Oh my god,” Asahi says, shaking his head in disbelief.

\-----

It’s Friday evening. The weather has been cold lately. Hiyori and Ikuya walk hand in hand from school to the train station. A fresh powdering of snow dusts over their heads; snowflakes clinging to their eyelashes every time they blink. “Can I come over tomorrow?” Ikuya asks.

When he looks up, Hiyori is staring at the sky vaguely. He squeezes Hiyori’s hand, startling him back down to Earth. “What?” He replies.

“I asked if I could come over tomorrow,” Ikuya repeats. He eyes Hiyori curiously, eyebrows knitted tight. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine,” Hiyori says. He smiles reassuringly, squeezing Ikuya’s hand affirmingly. “I think I’m just tired.” That’s kind of the truth. Hiyori spent the whole night in restless sleep. He’s not sure what has him feeling so off, but it leaves an ache in his bones, a reverberating hollowness in his stomach.

Ikuya’s lips turn down into a frown. He bats his deliciously lush eyelashes, crystal snowflakes in reflected in his eyes. “Hiyori…”

They get to the train station, where they need to go their separate ways. Hiyori wants to ask Ikuya to come home with him. He wants to lie down and rest and spend time with the love of his life. He should ask. He should say something. He should-

“I’ll see you tomorrow then,” Ikuya says. His concerned expression melts into a smile. He stands on his toes, pressing a kiss to Hiyori’s cheek.

Hiyori’s face flames. “I’ll see you tomorrow,” he says sheepishly.

\-----

The next day comes, and Hiyori feels like a train barrelled into his chest while he was asleep. He pries his tired eyes open to stare at the ceiling. The light fixture above his head sways fuzzily to the beat of his throbbing head.

For a moment, he thinks sitting might make him feel better, so he tries to prop himself up against the bed’s headboard. His stomach does a turn, and his muscles protest so violently, Hiyori almost throws up. He can’t remember the last time he felt this ill, but he feels like something crawled into his body and died overnight. Hiyori fumbles for his glasses on the bedside table, breaking into a sweat at the effort that it requires. He wipes the lenses on his sweaty pajama shirt, trying to swing his legs over the bed to get up.

 _School…? No. Today’s Saturday…_ Hiyori thinks to himself, feet touching the cold floorboards. It almost feels soothing against his burning skin. _Fever… I definitely… Have a fever…_ Hiyori stands on his jelly legs, shuffling slowly across the room into the bathroom.

Peering at himself in the mirror, Hiyori realizes he looks just as bad as he feels. His face is so pale, he looks like a ghost. He splashes cold water on his face, pinching his cheeks to get some colour back into them. Hiyori thinks to himself that he should eat something to get some of his colour back, but just the thought of food makes his stomach somersault. Before he knows it, he’s bent over the toilet with aching knees, heaving and trying to catch his breath as he flushes his shame away.

Hiyori reaches out a flimsy hand for the counter, hoisting himself up to rinse the bile out of his mouth. His legs ache, knees knocking, and he finds himself sitting down on the tiled floor to rest for a moment. The linoleum tiles are so cool, Hiyori’s body sags to lie down, the cool tile pressed against his cheek.

_5 minutes… then I’ll… get up…._

At half-past 2 o’clock, Ikuya gets up from his seat on the train as it pulls into the station by Hiyori’s apartment. He zips up his coat, slinging his emerald green tote bag onto his shoulders. A bouquet of roses sticks out the top, still wrapped in the pretty pink and white paper, with those little embossed leaves on the wrap that he knows Hiyori loves. Ikuya scurries off the train, clutching a paper bag full of Hiyori’s favourite coffee beans from his favourite coffeeshop down the street from Ikuya’s apartment, and their favourite cakes they love to share from the bakery downtown.

Ikuya feels so giddy, he’s almost embarrassed. He’s never really thought much of the cheesy romance stuff since he grew up. When he was a kid, he would have preened at the thought of having such a beautiful boyfriend to spend Valentine’s Day with. He’d have made the cheesiest card with tissue paper flowers and taped chocolate hearts all over it. He still remembers leaving chocolates in Haru’s locker when they were in middle school; pretending to be none the wiser when Haru mentioned them.

Maybe it was age, or maybe it was his growing disappointment in finding someone to love that drained all the excitement out of him. But everything was different now. He has Hiyori. He has the love that made all others feel so unimportant. The kind of love that has him springing up the steps to Hiyori’s apartment, ringing the bell excitedly. He pulls out a single rose, tucking the bags behind his back.

He waits for a moment, but there was no answer. Ikuya sets down his bags, ringing the bell again with his ear pressed against the door. He definitely hears the doorbell ring through the foyer. “Hiyori? Are you there?” Ikuya calls, giving the door a good knock.

Hiyori awakes with a start, his neck sore, as he peels his face off the floor. He can’t even remember falling asleep, let alone on his bathroom floor. He sits up, feebly reaching for the counter to hoist himself on his feet. The knocking on the door rattles in his skull like billiard balls scattering across a pool table. Hiyori fumbles for the hand towel, wiping dry snot and saliva off his face. “Coming…” He croaks, slumping out of the bathroom, throwing the used towel in the laundry bin.

It takes him a few moments to regain his bearings, walking down the hallway while leaning against the wall for support. He’s not sure what time it is, but the deep glow of the sun tells him it’s well into the afternoon.

The door opens a crack, and Ikuya takes a step back as it opens, startled. “Ikuya?” Hiyori says.

Ikuya stands at his door dressed in that soft brown sweater he borrowed last time he was over. He’s got two bags at his feet, and a single rose extended out to him. And his smile. Oh god, his smile. Ikuya is smiling like Hiyori is the most precious thing in the world. His stupid perfect teeth all lined up neatly, framed with beautiful pink lips. Ikuya’s eyes crinkle so endearingly when he smiles like that.

It’s then Hiyori remembers that Ikuya asked if he could come over yesterday. _And_ that it’s Valentine’s Day.

Ikuya is at his door with flowers for Valentine’s Day, and he’s just a snotty, sick mess in his orange pajama bottoms that are fraying at the waistband. Ikuya went through all the effort to make their first Valentine’s Day as a couple special, and Hiyori doesn’t even know how much longer he can stand up.

Ikuya’s smile falters when he realizes Hiyori’s eyes are filling with tears. Hiyori hiccups back a sob, furiously rubbing at his face as the tears start falling down his cheeks. Ikuya drops everything to the ground, cupping Hiyori’s face in his hands. “Hiyo? What’s wrong? Why are you crying?” Ikuya rubs his thumbs against Hiyori’s cheeks, wiping his tears. He pulls Hiyori close to him, suddenly aware of how hot and clammy Hiyori’s skin is. “Oh my god, you’re burning up! Let’s get you out of the doorway…”

Hiyori snivels, as Ikuya hauls his stuff in and kicks the door shut with his foot. Hiyori whimpers, trying to wipe his face with his sleeves and getting snots and tears everywhere. Ikuya ushers him back into his room and helping him into bed. Ikuya turns on his heel, going into the bathroom and returning a moment later with a cold washcloth.

Ikuya sits on the edge of the bed, wiping down Hiyori’s face and laying the cloth on his forehead. “I’m sorry…” Hiyori sniffles, blinking away stray tears. “I’m so sorry…”

Ikuya blinks in surprise. He smooths out the blankets over Hiyori’s torso, rubbing his chest comfortingly. “Why are you sorry?”

“You… You…” Hiyori tries to speak, but the more he overthinks, the bigger the lump in his throat gets. “You came to celebrate Valentine’s Day… w-with roses and chocolate and… and… I ruined it!”

“Oh Hiyo…” Ikuya runs a soothing hand through Hiyori’s hair. “Come here…” Ikuya scoots under the blanket, wrapping his arms around Hiyori’s waist. His hips press against the small of Hiyori’s back, tucking his legs between Hiyori’s the way he likes it. “You didn’t ruin anything! It’s not your fault if you’re sick.”

Hiyori’s body relaxes at Ikuya’s touch. Ikuya runs his hands up and down Hiyori’s arms, like he’s playing a sweet piano lullaby into his skin. “I didn’t know you were gonna do something special for Valentine’s Day… and I’m just gross and sick and disgusting and…”

“Hiyo, you’re spiralling,” Ikuya says, planting a kiss on the top of Hiyori’s head. “I’m not upset. I don’t need big fancy gestures and flowers and chocolates. All I need is you. I love every part of you, even when you feel sick, or tired, or gross, or disgusting. I love _you_.”

Hiyori squirms. He turns, looking at Ikuya with wet eyes. “You love me?”

They’ve only been dating for a couple of months. But Ikuya already feels like it’s been years. Hiyori knows everything about him; knows what he needs, what he wants, and what he’s thinking before he does. “Of course, I love you,” Ikuya replies, mystified.

“That’s the first time you’ve ever said it,” Hiyori says.

Ikuya’s mouth slowly opens, before closing once more. He’s never considered himself a very vocal person. His thoughts and words get lost in his head and come out as actions. He’s stayed at Hiyori’s place more than he can count; held his hand in public even when everyone stares. But he’d never considered that Hiyori didn’t know how much he truly cared for him. Hiyori is staring at him with those wet eyes, Ikuya thumbs Hiyori’s cheek.

“I love you Hiyori. I am so in love with you, sometimes I don’t know what to do with myself,” Ikuya says. “I would give up all the chocolate, flowers, and Valentine’s Days in the world, if it meant that I got to be with you every day of my life.” Ikuya swallows the lump in his throat, feeling the overwhelming and _intense_ feelings that have been stirring deep inside his body for the very first time. “I love you,” he chokes up, “I’ll say it every day until you can’t forget it.”

Hiyori is crying again, but through a watery veil of tears falling from upturned eyes with a quivering smile. “I love you too Ikuya,” he says. He sneezes, and Ikuya laughs. Hiyori blushes when Ikuya hands him a tissue from the bedside table. “I’m sorry we couldn’t celebrate our first Valentine’s Day,” Hiyori mumbles, laying his head against Ikuya’s chest. Ikuya sighs, rubbing Hiyori’s back comfortingly.

“Who says this isn’t celebrating?” Ikuya replies, kissing the top of Hiyori’s head, “We’ll have so many more to celebrate anyway.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the fic! It's not every day that I write HiyoIku with no smut LOL. If you liked it, please leave a comment! I always appreciate people giving feedback <3
> 
> Follow me on twitter at @kawaiisumi for more!


End file.
